


A Boy's Best Friend is His Mother

by 007black



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Multi, Trans Character, WIP, Work In Progress, canon child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/007black/pseuds/007black
Summary: FYI this is a one shot that is a WIP I will post what i have unedited so I do not have to redo the tags.





	A Boy's Best Friend is His Mother

It takes a lot to charm your way into Elena Cjelli's heart. When Officer Jerome Wallace came through town with his friends when he was on break from tour Elena fell in love. Luckily, the attraction was mutual. Jerome was as smitten with Elena as she was with him. They started with coffee, then the next night went to a nice bar and danced, then they went together on a ferris wheel and they had so many fun plans but Jerome's departure was looming close and soon they would have to not say goodbye, but make promises to keep in touch, to stay in love, and eventually get married. On the last night they stayed in, at Elena's little home and danced to the records she had collected over the years and before they went to sleep, both more than tipsy from the wine they had found decided they had to make love. Elena didn't question that decision until over a month since they had kissed goodbye. Somehow, she was pregnant. 

Most of her friends wanted a girl but to her just having a child was a delight their gender didn't matter as much to her.

When the doctor told Elena her baby girl was ready to be held the whole room ignited with her smile. Svladia Cjelli had the most beautiful eyes. They were the blue green of the ocean, just like Jerome's, but that was the only thing that resembled him. The rest was a pale face with few freckles and straight soft brown hair like her own. She knew Svladia would grow up to be the striking image of her. 

Jerome and Elena had fallen out of touch pretty quickly, the war was tough and soon Jerome was moving bases faster than Elena could write letters. Svladia was growing up quickly. She was the smartest girl in the entire town. Having her around was amazing, she quickly became the light of Elena's life and all she could talk about. Svladia knew where all the good deals were, and always led her Mother to be in the right place at the right time. Svladia was Elena's good luck charm. Elena would do anything for her. So when Svladia came down for breakfast one morning saying she didn't feel like a girl all Elena could do was listen. They decided that they would call them Svlad and use gender neutral pronouns. Svlad didn't have many friends outside their Mother nor did they grasp social cues and concepts such as gender. Svlad didn't know if they were a boy instead of a girl. They just knew he got a funny feeling in their stomach whenever someone called them a princess or 'mommy's little girl'. 

After breakfast the two decided to go through Svlads closet and donate any overly feminine clothing Svlad didn't want anymore. After Svlad had shyly asked if they could cut their hair. Together they decided they didn't want to go to short because Svlad liked how the wind blew threw their hair on windy days and wasn't sure they wouldn't regret this later. Svlad was musing this out loud as their mother was unbraiding their pigtails. Svlad liked their short bob so much they kept it till they entered grade one. They would've kept it longer but about into the semester Elena had gone shopping without them. If they had been with her, they would of gently pulled on her sleeve and requested they go to a different convenience store, asked that they have gone later that day, but Svlad was at school and wasn't there to stop their mother from walking into a armed robbery. When the police came to escort them to the station all they could say that it was their fault. 

Eventually it was arranged that Svlad would go live with their father in Britain. Soon after the funeral, all their belongings were packed and Svlad was given an address and put on a train. They had heard stories about their father, seen some of the postcards and letters he had sent. Svlad was sure they would of loved him. 

The address they had been given was a dead end and it had taken a total of three days to learn of their father’s status. Officer Jerome Wallace had been MIA for the past seven years. It seemed that he had disappeared shortly after their birth. After a week of wondering around they were brought into the local orphanage. Wondering the streets was surprisingly much better than living in the orphanage. They were all crammed to sleep on old cots in one big open room. They only got two sets of clothes and were hardly allowed to shower. Svlad’s hair had grown significantly and they would cut it if they would. The only time the children were allowed access to basic hygiene routines was when there was a potential adoption going on. Svlad was one of the ones that had been there awhile. The little babies seemed to go quickly and the talented pretty boys and girls went after that. Some turned into adults or went to jail but Svlad just kept to themselves and enjoyed seeing the faces of their peers light up when they found out they had a new home. When they were first there he he could tell when it was going to be someones lucky day. On a few unfortunate incidences they could tell when it was going to be adoption day but it wasn’t going to be lucky. Something bad would always happen and the child would end up back on a cot in a few months. Svlad learned that when they shared their insights out loud they brought them weird looks or harsh punches to the face. Soon everyone avoided them and their spooky tendencies. 

Finally their day came. Not a lucky day as they would later find out but they were caught up in the feeling of having a family they didn’t notice the sour feeling in their gut. The orphanage was fed up with their predictions and stray pets that did always get back home with the help of Svlad that they had called an organization in America called Blackwing. It was advertised as a place for the gifted or for those with unnatural talents, and Svlad fit their advertisements to a tee.

Just before Mr. Riggins was set to arrive, Svlad was given a clean set of clothing and a bag containing all the basic hygiene items most children took for granted. They set to work quickly. Having a thorough shower and brushing their teeth more than they ever had before in their life. Their bangs had grown out so they weren’t able to replicate the cut their mother had done before but they did the best they could cutting it so it was just long enough to part and tuck behind their ears. Soon enough there was a knock at the door and someone was telling them it was time to come down. They smiled in the mirror, finally liking what the mirror reflected back and started to make the way down to the front doors. They were quite proud, as they thought they looked quite dashing. 

They didn’t realize anything was wrong until after the plane ride and half of the car trip was done. Mr. Riggins had seemed like such a nice man. Mr. Riggins had allowed them to have all the fancy snacks the plane had to offer and even made suggestions as to which ones were best. They didn’t notice they sour feeling in their gut until they was sitting in the back of van with Mr. Riggins in the passenger seat and another man in a uniform driving and responding to calls on a static filled radio reporting that Colonel Riggins had the subject and they were en route. 

Looking back on his years in Blackwing he thinks it was quite nice for a transgender teenager to grow up. For the most part he was called a project, a subject or a lab rat. Riggins whenever he came along would call him Svlad and when Riggins was out a bad man who called himself Mr. Priest would call him Svladia. He wishes he could say thats the worst Mr. Priest ever did to him but that would be a lie. He had never missed his mother more in those times. She was his best friend. She always supported him, always saw the brighter side of things, or at least tried. To look back more positively on the only part of his childhood he clearly remembered now he made a list of the positives being held captive in Blackwing had. Most of them were double edged, bittersweet you could say. There was no ranking on this list and in no particular order. It used to be on paper. Well, a table napkin from some small coffee shop that had pitied him and his thin and ill looking body that was sitting out in the rain, being there day after day having just escaped Blackwing. The nice lady had welcomed him inside preparing some hot chocolate and asking him what his favourite flavour of muffin was. To which he replied he wasn’t sure and the kind lady just said she’d surprise him. That also marked the first time he’d ever been called a boy. He could see why she’d done it. He’d taken off his drab uniform jumper as soon as he’d excited the building wearing only the grey long-sleeved shirt and thick leggings all the projects had been given to wear underneath their uniforms because winters in a concrete building were chilly. Of course winters outside said building were even chillier. As he’d traveled to the nearest town he’d gathered layers from sympathetic people and clothing drive bins. He was all dressed up in random worn out clothes. The clothes he was wearing were so baggy he could’ve been an actual square and nobody would be any wiser. Of course he still had short hair as it was growing out from the last time they’d shaved his head. Hair shorn close to the scalp was more practical if you were an experiment being held hostage by scientist from the government. All of Blackwing’s subject had buzzcuts. Easy to maintain as almost no hair required almost no hair maintenance or hygiene and it was easier to his skull for when they came up with new exploratory brain surgeries. He was pale, quite tall and thin, and with some visible scars on his face, so obviously no sensible young lady would let herself look like that. Or maybe the woman just knew. 

Once he had gotten in and taken a few bites of a chocolate chip muffin he decided he’d make a list and asked for a pen. 

\- No gender coloured outfits  
At blackwing they never made you wear pink if you were a girl or had you blankets be pink with little flowers on it. Every room was the same sterile white with scratchy white hospital sheets the exact same toys and books. The only difference was the accents on their bland jumpsuits and prison esque slipper. There seemed to be some kind of code. Bart had blue stripes and the vampires had red. Maybe the colors indicated how dangerous or powerful their 'powers' where or maybe it just told you what kind they where, like if they were physical or originated from the psyche.


End file.
